1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting method for mounting a capacitor array having at least three capacitor sections.
2. Related Background Art
As a multiple multilayer capacitor array having three or more capacitor sections, a quadruple multilayer capacitor array in which four capacitor sections are arranged in a row in a single element body has been known, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-277380.
Meanwhile, two kinds of noise, i.e., differential-mode noise (normal-mode noise) and common-mode noise, have been known to occur in power lines and the like. Conventionally, for eliminating these two kinds of noise, techniques different from each other have been taken respectively, or multilayer capacitor arrays specially designed for removing the two kinds of noise have been used. Hence, no mounting method has been provided for eliminating these two kinds of noise in power lines by a simple technique such as use of a typical multilayer capacitor array. Also, no mounting method has been provided which can construct various equivalent circuits while eliminating the two kinds of noise by a simple technique such as use of a typical multilayer capacitor array.